Numerous and diverse handle assemblies for use with luggage cases or other articles have been previously devised. Each of such handle assemblies adequately meets its primary purpose of providing a mechanism for lifting and carrying the luggage case. However, a significant majority of such handle assemblies do not incorporate other worthwhile features in the same unit. Specifically, it is desirable to easily assemble together the elements of the handle assembly and also provide an efficient and relatively simple connection thereof to the luggage case or article itself. It is also desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing handle assembly, which is also durable and maintains this appearance over extended use. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to achieve these desired features of appropriate functionality, durability, ready assembly and manufacture, and pleasing appearance in a single handle assembly.